


Here.

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, All Star Batman & Robin The Boy Wonder, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: "Bruce felt a strong urge to pull Dick into his arms. He wanted to cradle the boy. He wanted to make it all better."





	Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next ASBAR fic! I loved this novel so much!

“I’m done,” Dick said. 

“No you’re not.” Bruce kicked, and Dick dodged.

“I’m tired. I don’t feel well.”

“That doesn’t matter. This is a field exercise. It can’t affect your performance, or--”

“I’ll be dead. I know.” They sparred for another half hour.

“You can't stop.” Dick collapsed onto the ground. Bruce forced himself to stay composed. “Get up.” Dick was sweaty and pale. Was he sick? He didn’t answer. “Grayson, up.”

“Mm,” Dick responded. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Dick whispered.

“What hurts?” He whimpered. Bruce wasn’t sure of what to do. He didn't think he hurt the boy too badly. Dick held his arms up to be carried. He was too old for this. Bruce picked him up anyway. “Alfred,” Bruce called. Then he remembered Alfred was gone. The boy wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. Bruce didn’t know what to do.

 

He took Dick to the infirmary. The boy had a fever. “Don’t cry,” Bruce told him. Dick groaned. Bruce hated to see the boy in pain. He rifled through drawers and drawers of medical stuff until he found a fever reducer. He put the pill to Dick’s pale lips. “Take it.” Dick sucked it into his mouth and turned onto his side. He curled into a ball.

 

What was Bruce to do now? He cleaned Dick up. Bruce gave the boy a bath then put him into pajamas Alfred had left. Dick was out of it the whole time. He still had a fever when Bruce was done. The man put Dick on the pallet in the cave. He went to leave when Dick started crying. “Please don’ leave me,” Dick said scratchily. Bruce didn’t have the heart to leave then. He picked Dick up and carried the boy up the stairs and into his own room.

 

Dick curled back up as soon as he was sat on the bed. Bruce showered and changed clothes himself. He awkwardly stood in front of the edge of the bed. He looked at the small boy curled on top of the comforter, dazed by a fever, unaware of everything that was happening. A scared little boy looking for comfort in the one person who took it away. No. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. He was looking for a partner, not a child, not a son. Did he want a son? Man this kid has messed him up. He never thought about these things before. Was it inhumane to make him live in a cave? Stop. It’s not inhumane. The boy got food and water. He was fine.

 

Bruce felt a strong urge to pull Dick into his arms. He wanted to cradle the boy. He wanted to make it all better. “Bruce,” Dick whispered scratily. 

“What,” Bruce snapped gruffly. He hadn’t meant to. Dick coughed. “Do you need some water?” He kept his eyes close, not answering. Bruce got him a cup anyway. He put a straw in it like Alfred used to do when he was sick as a kid. Bruce put the straw to Dick’s dry lips. The boy drank gratefully. Bruce set the cup on a bedside table for later use. He grabbed some files from the cave and sat on the bed beside Dick. The little acrobat stayed curled up. Bruce would have thought he was sleep if he hadn’t known better. Little by little, Bruce scooted closer to the boy. Somehow, an hour later, Dick was in Bruce’s lap. His head was in Bruce’s middle, and Bruce had his arms wrapped around the boy.

 

He heard Dick’s breathing deepen half an hour later. He was happy the boy fell asleep. It would be better than having a fever. He whimpered and Bruce shushed him. It was probably a nightmare. Bruce sat in his thoughts as he held the feverish boy. 

 

After what seemed like forever, Dick gasped awake. He probably had another nightmare. Bruce knew the boy was plagued with them. He looked up Bruce blearily. Bruce kept his face indifferent. The fever had broken at this point. Dick laid back down on Bruce. Neither of them said a word. They both were thinking the same thing.

 

_ He’s here. _

_ I’m here.    _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it or have any constructive criticism!


End file.
